Danganwiki AU
WIP. . Go check them out!]] The Danganwiki AU is what happens when Crabs plays too much Danganronpa, remembers that he has the Sims 4 base game installed on his PC, and then decides to make the users of Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki in one big mansion and install murder mods for shits and giggles. Despite being titled "Danganwiki", there are quite enough differences from the source material, with them being: *None of the participants are ultimates. They are just your average people who happened to join this hellhole and get a spot in the killing game. *The class trials are absent completely due to the whole thing taking place in the Sims 4, which is quite limited on its own. *The cameras and monitors are replaced with the Tragic Clown paintings. These things can be found even in the bathrooms. *The e-books from the original Danganronpa franchise aren't present due to being unneeded. *'The only way to escape is to be the last one standing. You can't just kill somebody without being noticed and win.' '''In short, this thing is an extremely simplified version of the original thing with the local users put in it. Very Creative™. Anyway, what you'll see down bellow this point is a list of the participating users and the log of everything that happened while the game was going on. ''Please note that the game was mostly autonomous, meaning that, aside from certain '''important '''actions (like cooking food, locking the doors, disabling and re-enabling autonomous killings, etc.), the things that the sim characters did were done on their own, with '''almost no interference. The elimination order and the events of Danganwiki were formed by pure chance. '' Cast The cast of Danganwiki. All 24 characters that were present in the game are listed in the order of their elimination. The Unluckiest 8 The Unluckies 8 '''were the first eight people to die in the killing game. These were the worst players in the game, since dying so early on isn't a great result. |-|Eliza Red = '''Eliza Red AKA "Why the Fuck Do I Have a Feminine Name?" was a discussion moderator on the YSFW. Eliza, perhaps, was the luckiest person in the world, successfully avoiding the hell that the killing game turned out to be... by dying first and not having to go through it completely. Despite planning on taking full advantage of the mansion's music room, they couldn't due to the reasons that were stated above. Eliza later returns for a brief moment as a ghost together with Copperistic, however, he doesn't do much aside from stabbing the ghost of Copper, which resulted in absolutely nothing because ghosts. |-|Copperistic Creativity = Copperistic Creativity '''was a rollback on the YSFW. Dying second, he didn't have much time to shine in the game, however, it could be said for sure that he was one hot-headed fella, since you'd have to be special to get angry over eating fish tacos. In the past, Copperistic somehow got ducked on an exoplanet, resulting in the loss of his eyebrows. True story. Copperistic later returns for a brief moment as a ghost together with Eliza, however, he doesn't do much aside from being stabbed by Eliza, which resulted in... nothing since Copperistic was already dead. |-|Miss Box = '''Miss Box was one of the wiki's artistic people. She never thought outside the box, which is why her second name is "Box". So meaningful! Despite liking art, she never went to the mansion's art room due to unknown reasons, with those reasons being Crabs not bothering to order the sim to go and draw, and instead leaving Miss on her own due to having 23 other characters to watch at. |-|Vegemite Toast = Vegemite Toast was your average friendly wiki user that liked to make OCs and fanons and stuff. She also liked vegemite and toast, which is why she officially changed her name to that. Why a normal person would do that is beyond anybody's understanding, but it was her choice. Vegemite was actually a pretty good cook, however, she never cooked anything because laziness, books and having several other people taking care of making food for everybody else. |-|Horizon Fudgy = Horizon Fudgy was a former content moderator on the wiki. Hori didn't want to live. Because of having a tiring life that consists of nothing and outies, Horizon because a slob who couldn't even flush after herself. She had to constantly clean everything up after herself due to that. It is said that, even after she was shot in the face by Cervix, the toiled in her dorm room still needs to be flushed. Let's not forget that she also liked to eat grilled cheese late at night when everybody was sleeping. By the way, Hori, along with Rena, trashed Lightning's bathroom on several occasions. They did it because they were too lazy to use their own shitters. |-|Dan Bell = Dan Bell AKA Danny Phantom liked to say "k" and "q" a lot. |-|Chariot Papi = The One and Only's sister, Chariot Papi, was a discussion moderator on the wiki. |-|Cervix Alot = The Average 8 The Average 8 '''were the second set of 8 people to die in the killing game. Like their rank suggests, they were better than the first peeps to die, but still not great. |-|Giga Papi = '''The One and Only Legend Giga Papi was an admin on the YSFW, hence the presence of a white collar on his neck. |-|Swedish Chef = Swedish Chef '''was a mini-admin on the YSFW. |-|Tired Foch = |-|Mahiru Klord = |-|Crabbystia Ludenmeal = Surprise! The one to make '''the Danganwiki AU wasn't the winner of the game! Not even a runner-up! But anyway, Crabbystia Ludenmeal was a furry and a content moderator on the YSFW. |-|Crystal Morningstar = Crystal Morningstar was actually Satan and the literal definition of a cheeky cunt. |-|Nightbringer Porcy = Nightbringer Porcy AKA the Edgy Furry was an admin on the wiki, which is why he wears a red collar on his neck. |-|Horoshi Kun = Category:WIP Category:WIP AUs Category:User AUs Category:CrabbyMeal's AUs